Hunting
Hunting is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station. Mission Selection Jardinian Bulletin 06a/mk2 Illegal. But only slightly. Excellent commission. Interested? Note: Stun Missiles are essential. Briefing Jardinian Bulletin 06a/mk2 Illegal. But only slightly. Objectives: 1. Take plenty of Stun Missiles. 2. Stun Protoshelp. 3. Avoid damage from Protoshelp Bulls. continue... | One of the Jardinia Family's more lucrative activities is the manufacture of the blacklisted geriatric medication, Sinnemon. This is refined from toxins taken from live Protoshelp, primitive life-forms more familiarly known as Jellies.| During the Jellies migratory season, we regularly deploy a Hunting Barge to capture these valuable beasts.| A fighter accompanies the barge, immobilizing the Protoshelp with stun missiles. Our usual hunter is... unavailable... at the moment. Consequently, we are seeking a skilled pilot to move among the herd and stun the Jellies. The barge can then pick them up.| Remember, however, that the Jellies will only be stunned for a short while before recovering. The barge can only pick up Jellies if they are stunned. Naturally, this is not without risks. Fierce Protoshelp Bulls will protect the herd by attempting to violently ram any attacker.| Nor are the Protoshelp without more advanced protection. Their cousins, the Squoroshelp, keep an eye on the herds, and have been known to send their Rangers planetside to eliminate hunters.| Beware. The reward is commission only, at a rate of 5000 CR per Protoshelp retrieved by our barge. Although if the situation arises Bounty will be paid for confirmed kills on any interfering busy-bodies. We estimate a window of 5 minutes hunting, until the end of daylight hours. After this time, Harvesting will become too hazardous. Note: Stun Missiles are essential. Briefing Unit Information Protoshelp OBJECTIVE YELLOW on radar Stun Hunting Barge GREEN on radar Will retrieve stunned Jellies Protoshelp Bulls YELLOW on radar Beware of ram attack Rangers Squoroshelp fighter RED on radar May intervene Forces Jardinian Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Jardinia Collection Barge Protoshelp *? (Infinite?)x Protoshelp Bull (Four Protoshelp Bulls are present at the beginning of the mission; additional Protoshelp Bulls appear one at a time when a Protoshelp Bull is killed) *? (Infinite?)x Protoshelp Cow (Four Protoshelp Cows are present at the beginning of the mission; additional Protoshelp Cows appear one at a time when the Collection Barge collects a Protoshelp Cow) Squoroshelp Forces *4x Jelly Ranger (All Rangers jump in when 2:40 minutes remain) Dialogue Protoshelp Cow Stunned *Collection Barge: Protoshelp down - moving in for pickup. or *Collection Barge: Jelly down - moving in for pickup. Collection Barge Collects Protoshelp Cow *Collection Barge: Protoshelp on-board and sedated. Waiting for the next one. Squoroshelp Rangers Jump In *Collection Barge: Incoming! It could be the Squoroshelp. *Collection Barge: Squoroshelp fighters everywhere - we need help! Collection Barge's Shields Depleted, Rangers Not Present *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You have proved yourself a liability". Ten Seconds Remain *Message: Daylight hours coming to an end. Continuation of hunting becoming impossible. Protoshelp Cow Killed *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You have proved to be a danger to the Protoshelp". Collection Barge Destroyed *Message: Containment Barge destroyed. Debriefing Success Jardinian Bulletin 06a/mk2 Illegal. But only slightly. Very profitable hunting. Get in touch next season, and we can guarantee you plenty of work. All Bounty and any Bonus has been paid into your account as agreed. Bonus: x CR Jellies Taken: x Bounty: x CR Kills: x Total Payment: x CR Failure Jardinian Bulletin 06a/mk2 Illegal. But only slightly. A disappointing hunt. Hopefully our usual pilot will be out of prison next season. Rewards *5000 CR per captured Protoshelp Cow (Complete Mission) *500 CR per destroyed Jelly Ranger (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Jelly Hunting'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions